Die Lumikuningatar
by MonaYsa
Summary: Adaptation littéraire et librement inspirée du film finlandais "Die Lumikuningatar" de Päivi Hartzell, sorti en 1986. Kai et Gerda vivent une enfance heureuse. Ils s'aiment et rien ne saurait les séparer. Pas même lorsque la Reine des Neige enlève Kai suite à une sombre prophétie. Avec son cœur d'enfant, son courage et son amour, Gerda se lance donc à la recherche de son ami...
1. Chapter 1

**RÉSUME:** Kai et Gerda vivent une enfance heureuse. Ils s'aiment et rien ne saurait les séparer. Même lorsque la Reine des Neige enlève Kai suite à une sombre prophétie. Avec son coeur d'enfant, son courage et son amour, Gerda se lance à la recherche de son ami. Un voyage qui l'entraînera cœur même de cette lutte millénaire, qu'est le combat de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres.

 **DISCLAMERS:** Cette fanfiction est une adaptation littéraire et librement inspirée du film finlandais "Die Lumikuningatar" de Päivi Hartzell, sorti en 1986. Ce film est lui-même inspiré du conte original "La Reine des Neige", écrit par Hans Christian Andersen. Je n'ai aucun droit sur les œuvres et leurs personnages.

* * *

 _Au commencement,_

 _brillent, brillent les étoiles._

 _Qui naissent aux dernières lueurs du soir._

 _Mais prenez garde à celle qui désigne l'espoir,_

 _Aussi mortel que trompeur._

 _Un seul sera choisit._

 _\- 0 -_

 _Combattant des lumières et des ténèbres._

 _Rien ne sera comme avant._

 _De la glace, la couronne retrouvera sa splendeur d'antan._

 _Les eaux et les rivières,_

 _Ainsi que le soleil se figeront._

 _Recouvert par le gel et une glace éternelle._

 _Le temps sera lui-même figé._

 _Et ne restera alors plus que la lune et les étoiles pour régner._

* * *

Dans les ténèbres luisent les étoiles. Un voile s'agite dans le ciel. Un voile aux couleurs chatoyantes. Bien des humains se prennent d'admiration pour ces lumières du nord. Les aurores boréales. Passant du bleu glacial au vert émeraude le plus pur. Un jeu de lumière hypnotisant….

Une main blanche aux doigts fins caresse la glace. Le poignet gracile, ceint d'un bracelet d'argent qui étincelle d'une lumière froide. Enfin, une silhouette couchée à même la banquise. D'une beauté minérale. Le visage lisse et la peau diaphane, étincelante. Aussi pure que la neige. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond. Son corps, étendu avec nonchalance sur la glace est fin, élancé. Souple. Mais aussi dur et aiguisé que le fil de l'épée qui est contre son sein. Une épée forgée et issue du métal provenant des étoiles. Indestructible. Son acier aussi mordant que le froid de l'hiver. Aussi douloureux que son baiser. Elle, la Reine des neiges.

Une nouvelle fois, sa main caressa la glace. Un geste lascif, pour la chose dissimulée à quelques mètres et qui ne cesse de l'obséder. Bientôt accessible. Après tant d'années, de décennies, voire de siècles à attendre. _Le cristal._ Un sourire étira ses lèvres blanches. Bientôt. Il fallait attendre, attendre que le ciel ne se décide. Que l'étoile, _son_ _étoile_ , ne renaisse à nouveau. L'étoile du Nord.

Son regard s'éleva, en direction d'un pic de glace sectionné, sur lequel reposait une couronne. Une couronne majestueuse, faite de cristal et de fils d'argent. D'une transparence limpide, capturant en elle la lumière des cieux. Une couronne faite pour régner sur le monde.

 _Bientôt_ , soufflait son esprit avide.

L'étoile n'avait pas encore désigné l'élu. La couronne était encore incomplète. Le cristal manquant, encore prisonnier de la glace. Si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. _Si désirable_. Elle, la Reine des neiges et des glaces, qui paradoxalement ne pouvait l'en libérer. L'épée appartenait au feu du ciel, à l'étoile. Selon la prophétie, seul un mortel au cœur aussi pur que la clarté des étoiles pouvait la manier. Un homme dont le sang bouillonnant pouvait réchauffer la lame, et briser la glace. Lui offrir cette chose si précieuse qu'elle ne cessait d'envier. _Le cristal._

D'un vert profond. Presque noir. Celui de la mousse humide qui recouvrait les arbres et les roches. Presque bleuté, comme des eaux profondes. Un mélange aussi changeant que les lumières. Ce vert de la création. Fertile et mouvant. Celui de la connaissance et du _pouvoir_. Qui lui permettrait de régner sur les ténèbres et sur le monde…


	2. Chapter 2

**RÉSUME:** _Kai et Gerda vivent une enfance heureuse. Ils s'aiment et rien ne saurait les séparer. Même lorsque la Reine des Neige enlève Kai suite à une sombre prophétie. Avec son coeur d'enfant, son courage et son amour, Gerda se lance à la recherche de son ami. Un voyage qui l'entraînera au cœur même de cette lutte millénaire, qu'est le combat de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres._

 **DISCLAMERS:** _Cette fanfiction est une adaptation littéraire et librement inspirée du film finlandais "Die Lumikuningatar" de Päivi Hartzell, sorti en 1986. Ce film est lui-même inspiré du conte original "La Reine des Neige", écrit par Hans Christian Andersen. Je n'ai aucun droit sur les œuvres et leurs personnages._

 **REMERCIEMENTS** : _Merci à Melior pour sa première review._

* * *

D'une douceur paisible, le soleil luisait sur la plage; paysage doré et vallonné par les dunes de sable. Au bord du rivage, l'écume était semblable à un ruban argent, léchant le sable humide, qui sous le remous des vagues, semblait aussi lustré qu'une plaque de verre. Un paysage immuable. Où tout n'était que bonheur et insouciance, cris et rires d'enfants se fondant dans le chant marin, ainsi que dans celui des mouettes volant dans les airs.

Car portés par la musique et l'amour, chaque jour, deux enfants viennent sur la plage.

Et comme un rituel sacré, une nature morte sur la nostalgie de l'été, une nappe d'un blanc immaculé est posée sur le sable. Autel sacré, sur laquelle les offrandes à l'été gisent ; fruits de saison tels les poires savoureuses, pastèque sucrées renfermant le secret de la fécondité, ainsi que bouteille de lait et biscuits croquants. Un banquet digne des saveurs de meilleures années d'enfances, auquel les adultes ne peuvent plus goûter, si ce n'est sans ressentir la mélancolie de ces jours heureux.

Et à quelques pas de là, les enfants jouent.

Deux oiseaux aux ailes agiles, virevoltant avec grâce.

Gerda, qui danse.

Gerda et ses longs cheveux cuivrés, qui ondulent en même que la voilure blanche qui recouvre ses épaules. Tel un ange descendu sur la plage et qui agite gracieusement ses ailes, la fillette tourbillonne gracieusement sur elle-même, au son de la musique de son cœur et du chant de la mer.

« Gerda ! »

Courant vers elle et fendant l'air de son épée de bois, Kay, dont la chevelure d'or étincelle au soleil. Son regard sombre, plissé par l'éclat du jour et les gerbes d'eau qui éclatent sous ses pieds, le garçon sourit. Un sourire empreint de bonheur, auquel la fillette, s'immobilisant, répond, avant de s'élancer ensuite en direction des dunes de sable, où s'ensuit une course poursuite joyeuse et maladroite.

Courant le long des crêtes, et les cheveux flottant au vent, ils sont semblables aux mouettes gracieuses et agiles. Parfois main dans la main, ou se poursuivant tel deux papillons, leurs vêtement blanc tranchant sur les dunes dorées. Leurs rires et l'épée de bois fendant les airs. Et puis la caresse du sable, lorsqu'ils se mettent à rouler le long des flancs instables, partant chacun de son coté, pour mieux ensuite se retrouver.

Jusqu'à la découverte de Gerda.

« Kai ! »

Un angle dur. Qui lui mordit soudainement l'épaule et qui lui arracha un cri surpris. Se redressant, la fillette observa l'objet qui apparaissait, à moitié ensevelit dans le sable.

« Kai ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Leurs mains se mêlent pour creuser. Et bientôt, émergea une boite noire, semblable à un petit coffret, savamment décoré d'un liseré d'or. Qui renfermait très certainement quelques trésors oubliés. Ou bien des secrets qui ne demandaient plus qu'à être découverts.

La curiosité et la malice lui courant dans les doigts, Gerda s'empressa s'ouvrir la boite. A l'intérieur, se révéla une danseuse, vêtue de dentelle blanche qui se tenait gracieusement en équilibre sur un pied. Il s'agissait d'une boîte à bijoux ; et dans les petits bacs à rangement, se trouvait trois boutons de bronze, finement ouvragés, semblables à des fleurs non écloses. Leurs pétales refermés, semblaient protéger un cœur lumineux, d'un orange vif, semblable à une pierre précieuse illuminée par un soleil intérieur.

Émerveillés par ce beau trésor, les enfants échangèrent un regard. Un regard porteur d'une promesse. Ce trésor était désormais le leur. Ce trésor était leur secret. Ce trésor était une promesse, celle ne jamais oublier, et de toujours s'aimer. Même au cœur de l'hiver qui arriverait bientôt. Qui ne laisserait pas même l'automne s'annonçer, car il en était toujours ainsi dans leurs pays; les saisons étant semblables au jour et à la nuit, sans intermédiaires.

La promesse de s'aimer en dépit des cœurs, qui privés de chaleur, refroidissaient et s'enfermaient dans le silence de l'hiver. De résister à la nuit et de se retrouver aux prémices de l'aurore pour mieux s'aimer, et avec plus de force encore, le jour suivant. Tel était la promesse. Une promesse d'amour et de lumière.

En dépit du soudain grondement qui résonna au loin dans le ciel.

* * *

 _L'enfant,_

 _L'étoile à choisit._

 _L'élu est désigné._

* * *

Gerda et Kai relevèrent vivement la tête.

Au loin, tout au fond du large, là ou la mer étaient pleines de mystères, le ciel s'était obscurci, tandis que le vent, jusqu'alors chaud et paisible, devint une brise froide et agressive. Et tel un murmure silencieux, la mer au fil des heures s'agita peu à peu, les premières vagues affluant avec avidité sur la plage, menaçant d'effacer les vestiges d'un été clément.

Il était temps de partir. Rassemblant leurs affaires, les enfants s'efforcèrent d'ignorer la marée qui s'annonçait insidieusement. Et le cœur trop léger encore, pour percevoir la fin de l'été venait de sonner son glas, ils coururent au loin, sous le regard impassible du destin.

* * *

 _A même la glace, un sourire naquit._

 _Un sourire aussi glacial que l'hiver à venir._

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVANT-PROPOS:** _Avant de toutes choses, je vous souhaite une heureuse année 2016; tous mes meilleurs vœux de santé, de bonheur et de réussite ! Pour le reste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **REMERCIEMENTS :** _Merci à Melior pour sa review._

* * *

Avec le changement des saisons, une page se tourne. Sans prévenir, les jours d'été se sont enfuis, emportant avec eux les derniers vestiges d'un temps de rires et de courses folles sur la plage. Les caresses du soleil chaud et du vent ne sont désormais plus que de vagues souvenirs. Un rêve à moitié effacé et qui s'estompe progressivement, laissant place à l'arrivée de l'hiver ainsi qu'à la magie des premiers flocons.

Peu à peu, au fil des mois le paysage revêt son manteau blanc, métamorphosant les habitudes de chacun. Au dehors, on ne courts plus dans les champs ou le long des dunes. On ne fait plus de poupées de pailles et de majestueuses couronnes de blé. Sagement, on se contente de marcher en bord de mer, observant simplement le ciel gris pâle, dont la teinte fait penser à l'argent vieillit et usé. Les plus téméraires font quant à eux d'amicales batailles de boules de neiges aux coins des rues, ou bien glissent le long des flancs enneigés des collines. On profite des dernières étincelles de joie avant que l'hiver, à ses débuts doux et clément, ne finisse par s'endurcir. Et que par son étreinte, le pays ne finisse se figer.

* * *

Longues sont les nuits de l'hiver, qui sont bercées par le murmure du vent à travers les branches des arbres blancs. Au loin, le hurlement des loups résonne à travers le vent. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas un chant d'amour dédié à la lune. Cette dernière, d'ordinaire si souriante et si douce, brillant d'une clarté lumineuse, semble au contraire placide. Froide et lointaine. Sous son regard impassible, une force venue de loin avance, guidée par une toute autre lueur du ciel.

 _L'étoile du destin._

* * *

Kai ouvrit les yeux. Dans son lit l'enfant observa le plafond, sur lequel, les ombres délicates des branches nues s'étirant devant sa fenêtre, semblaient onduler doucement sous la caresse du vent. Un mouvement hypnotisant, qui l'invitait à se tirer des bras de Morphée. Mais qui finit par progressivement, disparaitre lorsque la lune s'esquiva derrière d'épais nuages.

Et l'enfant n'en fut que plus attiré, se redressant lentement à demi nu dans son lit, tandis qu'à ses oreilles, naquit l'écho lointain d'un murmure, semblant provenir de l'extérieur, au-delà de la fenêtre.

Qui l'invitait à se fondre au cœur de la tempête. Au-delà du givre et des arbres blancs du jardin de sa maison, de l'habitation voisine où la chambre de Gerda lui faisait face. Un murmure qui le poussait à suivre la ruelle longeant leurs deux maisons et qui s'éloignait au loin. Cette même rue où la neige étincelait, semblable à de la poussière de diamant, et que le vent capricieux ne cessait de balayer, la faisant tourbillonner le long des habitations dans un sifflement insidieux qui faisait grincer les volets. Et qui transformait le murmure paisible des arbres blanc en un chuchotement oppressant.

Et ce chuchotement c'est son prénom.

Car _Elle_ l'appelait. De toute son âme. Un appel fiévreux qui faisait naître en lui une appréhension impatiente. Qui faisait battre son cœur à l'unisson de la tempête, et qui menaçait de l'ensevelir. Le coupant peu à peu du monde. Et le préparant à la vision irréelle qui émergea peu à peu de la nuit, semblable à un rêve.

Un attelage féerique. Quatre magnifiques étalons d'un blanc immaculé, aussi pure que la neige. Qui trottaient gracieusement et ne laissait nulle trace de leurs pas. Cousus à leurs harnais de cuirs, des centaines de grelots et de clochettes, aux tintements doux et cristallin.

Et lorsque l'attelage s'immobilisa, Kai aperçu alors le traîneau d'argent remplis de coussins et d'étoffes soyeuses. Ce dernier était vide, mais le garçon savait qu' _elle_ était là. Dansant gracieusement dans le vent et tourbillonnant avec grâce et légèreté. Et comme répondant à ses pensées, à son désir de la voir de ses propres yeux, la fée de l'hiver se matérialisa alors.

La beauté de l'hiver incarnée et faite femme, aussi lumineuse qu'une étoile. Alors qu'elle dansait, ses longs cheveux blancs et les fourrures blanches dont elle était vêtus, volaient autour de ses épaules rondes et de son corps élancée. Une vision enchanteresse. La majesté de l'hiver, dont les yeux d'obsidienne capturèrent ceux de l'enfant. Et lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa finalement, un sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres pâles, ce fut pour enchaîner définitivement son cœur.

« _Kai… Viens avec moi. »_

Une invitation silencieuse. Qui résonna dans tout son être. Une invitation à venir danser avec elle dans la tempête et à courir avec les loups. A célébrer la magie de l'hiver et sa beauté. A se fondre dans son étreinte, aussi glacial soit-t-elle, pour mieux l'aimer.

 _« Viens,_ répéta-t-elle de son sourire mystérieux. _Viens avec moi… Il est temps.»_

Nul ne pouvait lui résister. Se retrouvant subitement chaudement vêtu, prêt à affronter le froid, l'enfant s'élança alors vers elle. Comme dans un rêve, ignorant du temps soudainement figé. Ignorant du monde des vivants qu'il était entrain de définitivement abandonné.

 _Gerda_ , souffla un bref instant son cœur, comme une ultime résistance.

Une pensée que le rire cristallin de la fée se chargea de balayer au loin, tourbillonnant de nouveau, heureuse de le voir se joindre à elle.

« _Viens avec moi_ , ria-t-elle en l'entraînant en direction de l'attelage. _Je te ferais découvrir mon royaume…_ »

Ravi, Kai s'installa sur les riches étoffes et dans un sourire, observa la fée de l'hiver, rayonnante, monter à ses cotés. De ses mains blanches, elle se saisit des rênes de l'attelage et les lui tendit.

 _« Les chevaux savent la direction à prendre… »_

D'un geste joyeux, et sous le regard malicieux de sa Reine, Kai les claqua alors sur la croupe des chevaux. Et ceux-ci bondirent alors, les centaines de clochettes et de grelots se remettant à tinter joyeusement. Le traîneau fila, glissant silencieusement sur la neige. Semblable à un rêve qui peu à peu s'efface et qui disparaît dans la nuit, à la poursuite de la Lune et des étoiles. Ne laissant derrière lui, plus que l'écho du rire de Kai.

Car enivré par la vitesse et la beauté de sa voisine, l'enfant se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Et bien plus lorsque d'un signe, la Reine des Neige le fit asseoir et prenant à son tour les rênes dans un sourire malicieux, fit s'élever peu à peu l'attelage dans les airs.

 _« Regarde_! Lui indiqua-t-elle. _C'est mon royaume »_

Son royaume. D'immenses étendues blanches sur lesquelles l'ombre du traîneau se découpait. Des forêts d'émeraudes dont ils leur arrivaient parfois de frôler la cime. Un paysage aux différences amoureusement entrelacées, se perdant à l'infini dans la nuit. Habités de toute part, par une multitude de vies silencieuses et discrètes qui se révélaient furtivement sous l'éclat de la lune. Et que la fée de l'hiver, se faisait un plaisir de lui désigner La hâte d'un renard blanc, qui traçait son chemin à travers une clairière, le galop d'une harde de rennes qui s'enfonçaient dans les forets, ainsi que le vol d'une chouette dérangée en pleine chasse par le passage du traîneau, et qui se fondit aussitôt dans la nuit.

Mais peu à peu, forêts et plaines firent place aux montagnes. Beautés minérales et éternelles. Aux crêtes aiguisées et aux pics enneigés qui s'élevaient avec majesté. De formidables murailles, infranchissables. Gardiennes du royaume de la Reine des Neiges et devant lesquelles les hommes abandonnaient tout espoir. Nul ne pouvait les franchit. Pas même le temps. Pas même l'Été.

 _L'Été_ _._

Les boutons du manteau de Kai, s'illuminèrent soudainement. Les boutons, fleurs de bronze aux cœurs lumineux, qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la plage et que Gerda lui avait cousus avec amour. A ce souvenir, le cœur Kai palpita et sa conscience endormit par le froid, s'éveilla peu à peu, semblable à un bourgeon naissant que les premiers rayons de soleil du printemps caresse amoureusement. Un éclat scintillant et doré, perçant la nuit. Mais éphémère, car aux portes du royaume des glaces, aucun espoir ne pouvait perdurer.

Car percevant leurs éclats et leurs chaleurs, la Reine des neiges se retourna alors. Et son sourire jusqu'alors empreint de douceur et d'amour, fondit. Ne devenant plus que rictus horrifié.

 _« Non ! »_

D'une main vive, dont les doigts subitement crispés la firent ressembler à une serre crochue, la Reine des neiges arracha les boutons. En réaction ces derniers, déjà scintillant de milles feu, se firent alors aussi rougeoyant d'une lueur incandescente et lui brûlèrent brusquement la paume. Un cri inaudible de douleur perçant au travers les lèvres blanches. Un cri de rage et de souffrance sous cette brûlure vive qu'était ce simple échantillon d'amour et de soleil. Mais elle se reprit et, son regard d'obsidienne brillant d'une détermination toute aussi froide que sa beauté, jeta alors les boutons au loin.

Ces derniers volèrent un court instant, porté par le vent, puis furent avalés par la nuit. Effaré, Kai jeta alors un regard remplis d'incompréhension à la Reine des Neige. Ors celle-ci l'ignora, devenant soudainement lointaine et révélant malgré elle sa véritable nature. Mais l'enfant ne put rien faire d'autre que de détourner les yeux et d'observer l'horizon. Et de réaliser que tout espoir de revoir un jour l'été venait d'être réduit à néant. Et que plus jamais, il ne pourrait contempler une jolie fillette dansant harmonieusement au bord de la mer. Une fillette, réalisa-t-il, dont il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler le prénom.

* * *

Dans son lit, à des kilomètres de là, la fillette en question s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le cœur meurtri et les larmes glissant sur ses joues, ses lèvres rondes s'entrouvrirent dans un gémissement silencieux.

 _« Kai »_

Disparu. Son ami venait de disparaître.

Enlevé par l'hiver. Perdu.

A tout jamais.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

Kai avait disparu. À ce simple fait, le monde de Gerda s'arrêta. Se figeant dans un silence douloureux. Vide de sens. Un monde où elle n'était plus qu'une spectatrice lointaine et détachée. En dehors d'elle-même. Les jours passèrent. Puis lentement, l'hiver également. Autour d'elle, les gens semblaient ignorer sa détresse, son silence. Ne remarquant point cette fillette étrange aux cheveux cuivré et au regard triste. Incapables de comprendre cette fillette solitaire et mélancolique qui ne prononçait plus un mot, s'enfermant dans ses rêves et ses pensées. Et qui peu à peu devint tout aussi invisible que la disparition de Kai...

* * *

Sa poupée à la main et vêtue de sa petite robe jaune safran, Gerda déambulait sans but. Autour d'elle tout n'était que rires et musique. Une effervescence qu'elle ne parvenait à saisir et à comprendre, tandis qu'autour d'elle, dans le parc verdoyant qui avait retrouvé de sa splendeur des beaux jours, filles et garçons dansaient et chantaient au rythme d'un violoncelliste qui jouait dans le kiosque. Tous étaient vêtus de blanc, les enfants comme le musicien et composaient un tableau immaculé de dentelle, de confettis et pétales d'amandier qui volaient dans les airs. Même les vendeurs de ballon aux douces teintes pastels se fondaient dans ce doux spectacle.

«Que fête-on ? » demanda Gerda à une fillette dont le chignon était orné de boutons de roses blanches.

\- Le printemps bien sûre ! » Répondit cette dernière dans un éclat de rire.

Le printemps. Cette notion lui sembla étrange. Lointaine. Inaccessible pour elle, dont les pensées étaient prisonnières de l'hiver. Rattachées à Kai, son seul soleil. Car sans lui, le printemps n'avait pas lieu d'être. Aussi Gerda s'éloigna-t-elle, le cœur en peine. Déambulant dans les rues-basses comme elle en avait prit l'habitude afin de chercher un signe ou une trace de son ami. Un indice. L'écho de son sourire ou bien de son rire, dans ce village tout aussi mélancolique qu'elle, aux vieilles bâtisses biscornues et pleines de charmes que l'on ne retrouvait que dans les contes de fées.

«Vous ne m'attraperez pas !

\- Yeaahhh ! »

Un groupe d'enfants s'approchait. Aussi volatile qu'un essaim de moineaux, courant et sautillant. Heureux et à part. Dans un monde qui n'était pas celui de Gerda. Ce monde de soleil et de joie, de confetti et de rires. Sans prendre garde, ils bousculèrent la fillette. Celle-ci s'effondra sur les pavés, lâchant sa poupée. Pas une expression ne vint pourtant troubler son visage, et de ses yeux gris, la fillette se contenta de suivre simplement le groupe qui s'éloignait déjà et qui disparu au détour d'une rue. Puis posa un regard désolée à sa poupée, copie miniature d'elle-même, à la tête de porcelaine et aux cheveux cuivrés. Qui avec ses grands yeux bleu, abordait elle aussi une expression illisible, si ce n'est quelque peu mystérieuse et mélancolique. Sa robe aux teintes automnales tranchait doucement sur les pavés couverts de confettis blanc.

 _Désolée,_ songea la fillette à l'adresse de son effigie. Un discret sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps. Qui s'évanouit tout aussitôt, lorsqu'elle _l'aperçut,_ écarquillant les yeux tant elle n'osa y croire. Ce signe qu'elle avait espéré si fort, de tout son cœur et depuis si longtemps. _Kai._ C'était là, juste à coté de sa poupée. Brillant d'une faible lueur dorée au milieu des confettis. _Un bouton_. Pareil à ceux découverts dans le coffret.

Fébrilement, la fillette s'en saisit. Le caressant doucement des doigts et le portant avec douceur à ses lèvres. Presque avec dévotion. _Oh Kai,_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement, sentant son cœur battre allègrement, l'emplissant de bonheur. _Enfin je te retrouve…_

Heureuse et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gerda sourit. Un vrai sourire, qu'elle dédia au ciel et à ses merveilles. Lui dévoilant la beauté de ses yeux d'outremers, ainsi que la blancheur d'amande de ses petites dents. Au même instant au dessus d'elle, très haut dans le ciel, passa un groupe d'oies blanches, qui volait un direction du nord. Comme un signe.

La fillette suivit les oiseaux des yeux.

* * *

Les gens qui travaillaient aux champs ce jour là, virent une jolie fillette courir en direction de la forêt. Dans sa robe jaune safran et sous la caresse du soleil, elle semblait comme auréolée d'une lumière dorée. Semblable à une petite fée d'été. Sa poupée à la main, un sourire radieux éclairant son doux visage, ils la regardèrent passer sans un mot. Ils la regardèrent suivre le vol gracieux d'oiseaux d'un blanc immaculé. Et lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, ils eurent la certitude qu'un long voyage venait de commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

La forêt était calme. Comme toujours. Alors qu'elle marchait doucement, Gerda écoutait son murmure. Celui de la brise légère qui agitait la frondaisons des grands arbres. Ces derniers, étaient de braves chênes centenaires aux troncs massifs qui déployaient leurs branches avec majesté. Aux yeux d'enfants comme Gerda, ces êtres silencieux paraissaient être d'imprenables forteresses, refuges idéal pour mille et une aventures. Pour d'autres, la forêt tout entière était le royaumes de quelques fées et autres créatures féeriques. Nul ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle était réellement. La foret avait ce mystère silencieux qui charmait quiconque qui osait s'y aventurer...

* * *

Alors qu'elle y marchait doucement, Gerda écoutait avec ravissement le chants des oiseaux qui résonnait tout autour d'elle. Autrefois Kai lui avait apprit à en reconnaître certains, tel le chant timoré du moineau ou celui plus mélodieux du pinçon. Il lui avait apprit également plein d'autre choses, comme comment reconnaître tel ou tel champignon, fleurs et fruits sauvage. Sa poupée à la main, Gerda se laissa donc porter par les souvenirs et les secrets que renfermait la forêt. S'y enfonçant avec délice, jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Jusqu'à se perdre elle-même...

Entraînée par ses rêveries, la fillette arriva aux abords d'une rivière. Celle-ci reflétait de mille éclats le soleil, si bien qu'elle aveugla un cours instant la petite fille. Et lorsque Gerda cligna des yeux, elle aperçut au loin une barque blanche qui flottait paisiblement. Et qui, comme tirée par un fil invisible se rapprochait doucement de la berge. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Gerda vit que l'étrange bateau était remplis de riches étoffes aux teintes pastel et de coussins garnis de perles d'argent. L'intérieur y semblait vraiment très moelleux et semblait l'inviter à venir s'y reposer.

 _«Peut être que Kai est lui aussi monter à son bord...»_ songea Gerda, alors que l'embarcation vint doucement cogner contre la rive. D'autant plus qu'à sa connaissance, la rivière coulait vers le nord. Et c'était justement par là que les oies lui avait indiqué la direction à prendre. Ni une ni deux et quelque peu fatiguée sa longue marche à travers les bois, la fillette monta alors à bord de la barque.

«Conduis-moi vers Kai ! » chuchota-t-elle à la proue de la petite embarcation, sculptée en tête de cygne.

Et comme par magie, la barque s'éloigna alors doucement du bord, filant au milieu de la rivière pour mieux y suivre son court. Confiante, Gerda s'appuya alors contre la proue et observa les berges verdoyantes qui défilaient, se laissant bercer par le doux oscillement de l'embarcation.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la fillette aperçut une brume étrange, qui sembla émerger de la forêt, remontant la rivière et venant à sa rencontre. Une brume rose, vaporeuse et parfumé, qui portée jusqu'à elle par le vent, donna à Gerda l'irrésistible envie de s'étendre au milieu des coussins afin de se reposer. Une envie irrésistible de s'endormir. Les paupières lourdes, la fillette se laissa alors couler au fond de la barque, au milieu des étoffes et des coussins. Et lorsque l'embarcation se fit définitivement engloutir dans la brume, Gerda plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve...

* * *

Au loin, de l'autre coté de ce brouillard soporifique, une femme étrange avait observé la scène. Une femme forte et corpulente, richement vêtu et dont le visage gracieux se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Et de ses mains aux doigts charnus et couverts de pierreries, elle commença alors à tirer doucement, comme ramenant à elle une corde invisible. Murmurant et susurrant d'envoûtantes paroles, aussi douces que le miel, ses mots semblant rouler les uns contre les autres comme le doux roucoulement d'une colombe.

Car en vérité, cette femme était une magicienne, ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle se trouvait entre les deux, et se souciait peu en réalité de savoir si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou non, s'occupant de ses seules affaires. Et ce qu'elle fit ce jour là au bord de la rivière, nous ne le saurons point. Toujours est-il que la barque et son enchantement lui appartenaient. Et que Gerda attira tant sa convoitise que son intérêt, car elle était friande de nouveauté.

Et de surtout, de petites filles...


	6. Chapter 6

Gerda s'éveilla subitement. Se redressant et étant quelque peu désorientée, la fillette découvrit que la barque cognait doucement contre un vieux ponton de bois. Et se tenant debout, au dessus d'elle elle, deux étranges petits garçons. Leur visages étaient couverts d'un masque gris dépourvu d'expressions. Et tout aussi gris étaient leur tenues, étranges costumes de métal qui les faisaient ressembler à de petits soldats de plomb. Immobiles, ils semblaient comme monter la garde.

Gerda se redressa alors, presque timidement.

«Bonjour »les salua-t-elle d'une petite voix. «Auriez-vous vu passer Kai ? »

Les petits garçons ne répondirent pas.

«Hé oh, s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez me dire si Kai est passé par içi ? » insista-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est un léger grincement. Car comme poussés par la brise légère du vent, les deux garçons oscillaient doucement d'avant en arrière, comme deux automates. Désappointée, la fillette les contempla attentivement. Ce n'était décidément pas avec ces deux là qu'elle allait retrouver Kai. Ils semblaient bien trop stupides.

«Ma pauvre enfant, que fais-tu donc à bord de ce bateau ? »

Gerda leva les yeux. Derrière les garçons de métal, à l'autre bout du ponton, une femme imposante émergea d'entre les arbres qui bordait la rive, telle une vive apparition de couleurs et de scintillements. Vêtue à la mode victorienne, la femme était parée d'un élégant manteau de velours rouge auquel était assorti un large capeline à voilette noir et aux plumes carmin. Sa chemise en flanelle laissait apparaître moult fanfreluches, sans excès cependant, donnant une petite touche de fantaisie aux panel d'élégance qu'elle était. Droite et fière, la silhouette ronde et moelleuse, l'inconnue tranchait avec le décor de verdure et de campagne qui les entourait. Elle semblait comme décalée et de sa mémoire d'enfant, Gerda n'avait jamais vu de femme si bien habillée. Ce genre de personne appartenait à la ville mais peut être, si riche qu'elle paraissait être, avait-elle une maison de campagne où passer les beaux jours ?

« Comment es-tu arrivée içi ? » demanda la femme, d'une belle voix grave, semblable au roucoulement des colombes.

 _Une voix de chanteuse d'opéra_ , songea Gerda, tandis que l'inconnue s'avança d'un pas gracieux sur le ponton. À son approche, les garçons de métal s'écartèrent.

«Je cherche Kai, expliqua la fillette. C'est mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ?

\- Je dois réfléchir répondit la femme en se penchant vers elle. Qui sait, peut être bien ? » Elle lui tandis alors une main, afin de l'aider à monter sur le ponton. Puis ajouta, son beau visage s'étirant dans un sourire malicieux : «Je vois, j'entends et je chante...»

Sourire auquel Gerda ne put s'empêcher de répondre, charmée par cette étrange femme, avant de s'avancer sur le ponton. De son coté, la magicienne, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, se tourna alors vers la barque et d'un mouvement de la main, lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Puis se tourna vers les garçons de métal.

«Grenadiers, garde à vous ! » leurs ordonna-t-elle.

D'un même mouvement, les garçons reprirent leurs positions initiales. La magicienne sourit, et se penchant sur eux, comme pour partager un secret, elle leurs chuchota d'une voix ravie: «Elle est adorable ! » avant d'éclater de rire. Puis se tournant vers Gerda qui l'attendait, elle lui fit signe d'avancer.

«Allons, petite demoiselle ! Avance, et parle-moi de ton jeune ami…Je suis tellement excitée ! »

Encouragée, Gerda s'avança donc dans la petite allée de gravillons qui serpentait entre les arbres et qui menait à une vaste clairière. Il s'agissait du domaine de la magicienne et en haut d'une petite colline, s'élevait sa demeure, jolie maison aux murs de pierres rose et au toit d'argent. _Une maison de poupée_ , songea Gerda en gravissant les quelques marches qui menait à un portillon devant lequel elle s'immobilisa, hésitante.

«Avance donc, petit oiseau ! » chantonna la magicienne, dans son dos. «Oh qu'est ce que vous allons bien nous amuser toutes les deux ! »


End file.
